


Aching

by ElizabethTethras



Series: My aweful love life [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Unrequited Love, aching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTethras/pseuds/ElizabethTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always longing for more but never reaching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to deal with a crush the only way I know how, though this is the first poem I have written in 9 years so bear with me please. <3 
> 
> This work has a sequel as my awe full love life continues...

_My body aches for you_

_To feel your skin_

_To let it rub on me_

_The feel of you back,_

_Your spine_

_Reaching low to feel your thighs_

_Muscles tight as they move against me_

_The feel of your hands on my hip,_

_Slowly rubbing circles on me_

_Moving lower but then pulling away_

_It aches_

_Your smile,_

_The light in your eyes_

_Leaning your face in then pulling away_

_It aches_

_Unspoken words clinging on the tongue,_

_Scared of the consequences,_

_Scared of rejection_

_It aches_

_Your image fills me in the silent of the night,_

_Hands reaching down then pulling away_

_You will never be mine,_

_Even in the place of my mind_

_Always pulling away_

_It aches_


End file.
